


短期矫正

by ThunderingVoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Corporal Punishment, Crimes & Criminals, Discipline, Drug Use, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice





	1. 第一章

在法庭上听到审判结果时，你有些吃惊。你只是一个16岁的未成年，罪行也不过是点着一个垃圾箱导致的危害公共安全，你以为你会被判几百个小时的社区服务，没想到处罚却是为期八个月的行为矫正课程。  
“那是什么？”你扭头问政府免费分配的辩护律师。  
“呃…”他露出为难的神色，“是一项专门针对未成年的新式处罚兼教育制度，由关爱家庭协会发起的提案，目前还在试行期，这个法庭恰好是试点之一。”  
“但是我之前从没听过有人被这样判啊。”  
“Well…大多数未成年都是聘请私人律师来着。”  
看到你一脸便宜没好货的郁卒表情，免费律师撂下两句话就匆匆离去，“你马上就会见到你的惩戒师，他会告诉你具体规则。你还有一次上诉的机会，当然那就不是我负责了。”  
“什么？惩戒师？”

被法警带出法庭，你终于见到了名为惩戒师的神秘男人，身高一米九出头，面孔严肃，紧绷的黑色正装掩盖不住他魁梧的身材，你估算了一下他的臂围，可能快赶上你大腿的粗细。  
你不安地向他微笑着打了个招呼，他紧抿的嘴唇快速牵动了一下，就算做了回应。  
怎么看都非常不友善。  
“嗨长官，法律应该有规定不许虐囚的吧？”你不安地问法警。  
“啊，当然，绝对不会给你造成永久伤害的，只要超过轻微伤程度你就可以控告他，处罚会立即停止并再审。”法警一边与惩戒师交接文件，一边漫不经心地回应你。  
“什么？轻微伤？为什么我会轻微伤？？”这没头没脑的答复令你更加迷茫惶恐。  
“这些还是随后由我来解释吧，”惩戒师签完公文，左手抱起一大摞你的个人卷宗，并向你伸出了右手，嗓音低沉，“我是Sandel，很高兴认识你。”  
“我也很高兴…”你勉强地回应以假笑，掩盖住你右手被握得生疼的事实。  
“那么，我们现在就走吧，这八个月中你需要寄宿在我家，我是你的行为矫正员兼监护人，当然为了方便大家都直接叫惩戒师了，听起来有点恐怖，其实没什么可怕的不是吗？”  
他一边说着，一边将手搭在你肩膀上，推着你向停车场走去。你感觉自己就像一只被狮子叼着的小鸡。  
“不…还是有点怕的…”你讷讷地自言自语，当然没有得到任何回应就被塞进了车中。

Sandel的房子，整洁，极简，找不到任何多余的装饰，也看不到任何家具出现在不该出现的位置。你怀疑自己其实是进了个私人监狱。  
没做任何寒暄，Sandel直接带你进了书房，用了将近一个小时把行为矫正的内容、流程核规范全部告诉了你，虽然你已经饿得头晕眼花，但面对性命攸关的宣讲，你不得不强打起精神。  
最后，Sandel补充道，“上诉期是十个工作日，如果你决定上诉，那么在二审之前处罚都不会开始执行，虽然你仍然需要住在这里。我接过的三个案子，上诉都失败了，但我仍然建议你试试，毕竟即使失败也不会加重处罚。”  
作为惩戒师却建议你上诉，这是你意想不到的，他在你心里的印象稍稍有些改观，而且他戴上眼镜后，令人不安的压迫力减少了，取而代之的是儒雅气质，令你都忍不住有些心动。  
“我有个问题，”你提问，“所谓的不超过轻微伤，到底是什么标准？”  
他思索了一下，转身从书柜中抽出一张照片，图中的男人从尾椎骨到大腿上半部分都有大面积的深红色肿胀，还有十几道平行的鞭痕平行贯穿，血珠隐隐从皮肤下渗出。  
“这是我们处罚的上限。”  
“草”你脱口而出。  
“Language”他打了个响指，“在我这里，脏话是不允许的，会有惩罚。”  
“抱歉。”你紧紧闭住了嘴。  
“那么，你决定上诉吗？”Sandel问你。  
你默然不语。  
“不必急着做决定，十个工作日再加上周末，你最多可以考虑十四天。”他反倒安慰起你了，在这样全然陌生的环境中，他的体贴使你感到有点温暖。  
“不……我决定了，我不上诉。”你艰难而缓慢地开口。  
“我能问问为什么吗？”他有些惊讶。  
“就像你说的，上诉成功率很低，而且我家没什么钱，请不到好律师。话又说回来，如果请得起律师，我也就不会在这里了。”你苦笑着回答。  
他沉默了一下，拍拍你的肩膀表示安慰，随后说，“那么，既然你决定不上诉，我们今晚就可以开始执行处罚了，我们先吃饭，然后你洗澡，准备好了就来这里见我。”  
“什么？”你愕然。  
“对于你危害公共安全行为的惩罚，法官给出的建议是打孔木板80，藤条12。”

浸泡在热水里，紧张了一天的肌肉和神经都舒缓了下来，除了臀大肌，它在为即将到来的痛苦而无意识地痉挛。你把身体擦干，看看时间已经过了二十分钟，想着不应该让Sandel久等，你深呼吸一口气，踏进了书房。  
出乎意料地，Sandel居然还没到，你在房间里打量了一番书架，他才提着一个狭长的工具箱推门而入。  
他看见你也有点惊讶。  
“怎么了？”你问。  
“没什么，之前的孩子们都会在浴室磨蹭很久，直到我把他们揪出来，我还是第一次这么积极…”  
“不…我并不是急着要挨打…”你难为情地解释。  
他轻轻地笑了，随后牵着你来到书桌前，手掌压在你的脊背上，使你的上身完全贴合于桌面，随后你身下一凉，睡裤被拽了下去。  
你发出了小声的惊呼。  
你的睡衣下摆被他卷到了腰部以上，随后，一个冰凉的，比巴掌略大的平面贴上了你的臀部，你猜那就是打孔木板。  
“两个注意事项，”他说，“第一，不要用手挡，相同的力量打在手指上可能造成骨裂，所以，如果你挡了，下次我会把你绑起来。”  
你悚然一惊。  
“第二，我会随时检查你的身体状况，当我碰触你的手，如果你还有意识，就用力捏我两下。在惩罚过程中有任何严重的不适也要及时告诉我。听懂吗？”  
你点点头。  
他用木板轻轻抽了你一下，“回答”  
你不情愿地开口，“听懂了。”

“那么我开始了”  
Sundel停顿了一下，然后，  
“啪！”  
一声响亮的拍击在你左臀炸裂开，你感觉自己的屁股仿佛是一团被摔在案板上的面。然后是右侧、左侧，右侧、左侧，严厉而有节奏，每隔三秒钟就有重重一击落下，起初你只感觉到酸胀肿痛，但是当同一块皮肉被反复抽打，它就仿佛被开水浇落一样，火烧火燎地剧痛起来。甚至疼的不仅是臀部，神经是全身连通的，那如同烈火炙烤的痛苦顺着皮肉一路上蹿，五脏六腑仿佛被紧紧扼住一样难受，一直窜到大脑深处，每一个神经元都在喊疼。  
第二十下，你开始小声地呻吟，第四下，你痛苦地抱紧脑袋，揉乱了自己的头发；第六十下，你已经难以维持站立了，每一次拍打都引来胯部和大腿的剧烈颤抖。  
Sandel停了下来。  
“你还好吗？”他问。  
你吸吸鼻子，用带着浓重鼻音的沙哑嗓音回答，“我还好。”  
他走到近前来捏你的手，你重重地捏了他两下作为回应。  
得到安全信号，他继续施刑，每一板子落下，都听得到你小声的啜泣。你全身都随着板子砸落而颤抖，却一直维持着姿势，虽然双手在面前绞紧到发白，却竟然没伸到后面挡一下。更别说躲避或者逃跑。  
八十下打完，你感觉你的屁股和大腿就像烤箱里刚出炉的面包，肆无忌惮地膨胀起来。  
“说实话，我觉得你有点奇怪，”Sandel揉揉你已经被汗打湿的脑袋，“我没想到你这么配合，这远远超出了我的预计。你这个年龄，很少有这样的耐受力，我本来预计你最多撑二十下，然后我们就可以在刑凳上解决剩下的部分。”  
你发出一声带着哽咽的叹息，没有回话。  
“太反常了，”他把木板放在桌子，拍拍你的肩膀，“站起来。”  
“不，我不想。”你不假思索地拒绝。  
“为什么？”他问你。  
“没有为什么，只剩十二下藤条，快点打完不就结束了吗？”你声音透出慌张。  
他叹气，“听着孩子，我要对你的生命健康负全责，你的任何异常，我都有义务向法庭汇报，所以，为了我们两个好，站起来，面对我。”  
他伸手去搬你的肩膀，第一下，你把上身紧贴在桌子上，他失败了。然而他毕竟是一只手就可以把你拎着走的壮汉，所以第二次发力，你如同一只被猫拨弄的耗子一样被拨到了他面前。  
下意识地，你伸手去遮挡下体，然而太晚了，日光灯下，一切都被他看得一清二楚，你起了反应。

你的脸色变得煞白，刚刚因为疼痛而充血的脑袋此刻血色全无，在两人僵持的沉默中，你苦笑了一下，提起了裤子，顾不得身后肿痕被压迫，将身前严严实实遮挡了起来。  
“如你所见，我是个恋痛的变态。”  
他斟酌了一下问道，“所以你犯罪是为了…”  
“不，当然不，”你难以忍受地打断他，“在今天之前我根本没听过什么见鬼的行为矫正课程，我才不会卑鄙到为了满足性欲而犯罪。”  
“脏话.”他打了个响指，“第二次了。”  
“好吧，抱歉。总之你看到了，体罚对我没用，我是个变态，这种事情对我来说不是折磨是奖励。很抱歉浪费了你的时间和纳税人的钱，看到变态也让你恶心了，你还是把我送回去吧，让陪审团操心换个别的方法收拾我。”你说着说着，眼圈逐渐泛红，但你把头埋得很深，不想泄露任何情绪。  
Sandel没有回话。  
你不知道他在想什么。  
你也不敢抬起头，不想知道他此刻是厌恶还是讥讽的表情。  
他仿佛沉默了很久，久到你感觉身后都没那么疼了。  
然后他走上前一步，张开双臂，容不得你做任何反应，将你搂进了怀里。  
“你干什么...”你话还没说完，又被高大的男人搂住了脑袋。  
“其实受痛性唤起不是特别罕见的事情，”他在你耳边轻轻说，“而且虽然你有快感，实际上还是很痛的吧？”  
你僵硬地点了点头。  
“你不说话，我就当你承认啦。”他顺着脊柱轻抚你的后背，手指经过处激起一阵温暖的电流，“我们惩戒师的工作，仅仅是执行处罚，并监护未成年人平安长大而已，你是否恋痛，与我的工作无关。而且，惩罚的最终目的并不是制造恐怖而是矫正行为，所以，无论你有没有快感，只要能改邪归正，目的就达到了。”  
“...即使不被打，我也不会再烧垃圾桶的。”你有点尴尬地说。  
“这就不是你我能判断的了。我会把你的情况汇报给法院，并建议他们取消你的矫正课程，改为普通的社区服务。当然，能否成功就由不得我了。”  
“谢谢你，Sandel。”你紧紧地抱住，把头埋进他胸口，趁机把因感情激动而涌出的泪水趁在他衬衫上消灭证据。  
说实话，他正是你梦想中的那类主动，然而此前你一直刻意与他保持距离，因为你已经把自己的秘密藏了太久，即使现实真的与梦想重合，你也只想带着秘密赶快逃跑。  
Sandel能理解你复杂又敏感的心思吗？  
他大概是懂的，所以他任凭你像一头羔羊一样，虽然不含情欲却仿佛缺了母爱似的在他怀里乱拱，像八爪鱼一样攀在他身上，远超过一个普通拥抱该有的时间。  
你抱了他至少五分钟，终于意识到自己的失态，松开他，后退一步，微笑地看着他，他仍然是那幅不苟言笑的表情，在你眼中却柔和可爱了许多。  
然后柔和可爱的Sandel说，“调整好了吗？我们继续吧。”  
“...哎？”你的微笑瞬间凝固。

“还未执行的十二下藤条，以及处罚还未结束你就穿上了裤子，加三下。说脏话，加三下。可以接受吗？”  
“可以…”你不想和他讨价还价。  
“我也相信你可以。”他揽着你的肩，又将你按回了桌子上。睡裤被再次拽下，衣料擦过伤处，痛得你哆嗦了一下。  
你听到Sandel从抽屉里取出了某件东西，然后，冰凉的乳液涂在了你的皮肤上。  
“尽量减少皮肤破损。”他向你解释。  
他又一次离开，这次回来时，是货真价实的藤条贴在了你的臀峰。  
“我开始了。”他出声提醒。  
然后，  
“啪！！”  
仅仅一下，结结实实地贯穿了左右两边，仿佛被一条烙铁烙过，你清楚地感知到那一道伤痕在迅速隆起，并难以克制地大声叫了出来。  
然后是紧贴着第一道伤痕的第二下。  
你绷紧了全身等待第三下，没想到他突然问你，“为什么纵火？”  
“不...不是纵火，”你咬紧牙关回答，期间他又抽了两下，痛得你浑身哆嗦，“我把没分开密封处理的化学材料扔进了垃圾桶，可能夏天里面温度太高，催化了反应，它就烧了起来。我也不知道垃圾桶里有什么易燃气体，随后它就爆炸了。”  
Sandel沉默了一下，可能是第一次听到这么奇葩的犯罪理由。  
然后他在你的臀腿交界处狠狠抽了两下，你痛得跳了起来，又被他按了下去。  
“为什么不在学校实验室做实验，非要跑到大街上？”  
“我是在车库做的实验，找不到处理废弃物的地方。”你艰难地回话，“学校...我已经旷课很久了。”  
“旷课在我这里是绝对不允许的。”他一只手压住你的腰，一只手重重地砸落六下，从臀峰到大腿根，整整齐齐排列着十二道伤痕，“明天你就要复课，只要旷一节课，你就会收到处罚单。”  
你发出呜咽声，不知道是因为痛苦还是因为失去的自由。  
“说实话，纵火的孩子也不少，很少有被当场抓住的，你为什么不跑呢？”他检查了一下你的皮肤，然后在第一道伤痕上重叠地烙下第十三下。  
“我...”你痛得说不下去，“Sandel，是不是流血了，好痛...”  
“没有，”他的手指轻轻搭在那道伤痕上，有点凉，你皮肤的温度已经比他的体温高了很多，“相信我，没有流血。”  
“好吧，我没有跑是因为我报警了，那个垃圾桶离草坪很近，万一点燃了就完了。”  
眼泪被强烈的痛楚逼了出来，又被你迅速擦掉。还有五下，你告诉自己，并努力把颤抖的双腿站直。  
你听见Sandel轻轻笑了一声，“你是个好孩子。”  
随后凌厉的五鞭迅速地覆盖满了臀腿。

他把工具收回箱子里，你还在啜泣，顶着一个红得发紫的屁股，像受伤的小兽一样伏在桌子上哭泣，样子有些可怜，但因为刚才的加罚，你不敢轻易提起裤子。  
他走到你身后，将你的裤子提起来，随后又给了你一个拥抱，“结束了，你做得很好。”  
得到夸奖的你反而哭得更大声。  
他只好继续抚摸你的后背，直到你呼吸变得平缓，情绪慢慢稳定下来。  
“能走路吗？”他问你  
“可以。”你诚实地回答，虽然很痛，但还不至于无法行动。  
“那么你先回卧室，我随后去给你上点药。”

在卧室，你又一次被Sandel剥下裤子，不同的是此时他手法轻柔，沾着药油的手掌温柔地抚平你臀上的每一处肿块。  
简直是一瞬天堂一瞬地狱。趴在床上的你发出一声惬意的叹息。  
“恋痛到底是怎样的呢？藤条这种程度都会兴奋吗？”Sandel好奇地问你。  
“这种事情因人而异的...而且你打得好重，我真的没感到兴奋，只有本能的生理反应而已。”你困难地向他解释，“而且，也不会和常人有太大区别，都是痛感，只不过在特定的情况下，身体很痛脑子却很快乐。”  
比如被他打你就有点快乐。但这句话你没有说出来。  
“大概懂了，所以只要足够重，处罚对你还是有效果的，对吧？”  
“不要啊！你这是对变态的歧视！”你急忙扭过头去抗议。  
“放心，不会对你区别对待的，只不过我本来就比较严格。”Sandel安慰你。  
听起来还是很让人不安啊…  
你安静了一会儿，直到他为你上完药提上裤子，你才开口，“我有一个网友，因为想体验新加坡的鞭刑，竟然真的办了旅游签去新加坡犯法。”  
“他成功了吗？”Sandel有点吃惊。  
“成功了，因为涂鸦被判了六鞭。但因为同时被判了三个月监禁，所以至今也没联系上他。”你苦笑，“很疯狂是吧。”  
“从普通人的角度看，是有点疯狂。”Sandel回应你。  
“我从没想过做这种事，”你说，“虐恋对我而言只是个性幻想，虽然这个念头一直困扰着我的生活，但我只想做个正常人而已。”  
“虽然你旷课逃学纵火，但你只是个普通人？”Sandel笑着调侃你。  
“差不多吧...”你有点尴尬地讪笑，“我不觉得体罚对未成年人是个好主意，但如果用在我身上，也许还不错？”  
“你能接受就再好不过了，”他拍拍你的屁股，那里仍然传来强烈的刺痛感，“早点休息，明天你会很辛苦。”  
你和他互道晚安，目送他关灯离去，房间陷入一片黑暗。

 


	2. 第二章

第二天确实很辛苦，坐了一天硬木椅子的痛苦暂且不提，鉴于你已经逃了一个月的课，又喜提行为矫正处罚，年级主任见到你第一面就冷笑着把一张处罚单递给了你。  
“打孔木板60下！？老天，让我死吧……”你躲进厕所隔间仰天长叹，身后的伤痕还在火烧火燎地叫嚣。  
放学后你几乎没有勇气回家，在Sandel所住的社区外徘徊了很久也不想靠近。然而你能逃到哪里呢？如果回自己家，立刻就会被社区警察发现再遣送过来，如果逃跑，难道你要终身做流浪汉吗？逃避刑事处分是非常严重的失信行为，读书工作都受影响，你这辈子就等于完了。  
你在街道上漫无目的地闲逛了三个多小时，最终悲哀地发现自己无处可逃，只有接受命运。  
你哭丧着脸敲开门，看到Sandel的充满担忧的神色。  
“怎么回来这么晚？”他问你。  
你不说话，把手中揉得皱巴巴的处罚单递给他。  
他匆匆扫了一眼，“意料之中。你的年级主任的处罚上限是120木板，分两次执行。”  
“所以他还算手下留情了吗？”你一点都高兴不起来。  
“自由的代价嘛，你逃课的时候就该想到有这一天。”他对你毫无同情。  
“那么今晚...”你声音颤抖，已经不敢说下去。  
“不，当然不，两次正式处罚之间至少要相隔10天，否则你的肾脏可能负荷不了这么多软组织挫伤造成的皮下出血。”  
你松了一口气，随后又有疑惑，“正式处罚？难道说还有非正式的？”  
“不使用工具的都算非正式处罚，所以我们的自由裁量权还是很大的。比如今晚我就想和你非正式地探讨一下，你失踪的这三小时去哪里了？”他是笑着和你说这话的，但在你看来面孔十分邪恶。

吃过晚饭，你开始写作业。感谢Sandel的体贴，虽然你根本在房间里找不到任何多余的摆设，但他却能神奇地为你变出一个柔软的坐垫来。  
房门被敲响，过了五秒钟，Sandel推门而入，端着一杯果汁。  
“打扰了，我想问问你大概什么时候能写完？”  
你受宠若惊地起身接过果汁，估算了一下剩下的作业，“大概十点吧，我有些题不是很会做。”  
“那么，十点钟我会来检查作业，并且和你聊一聊。”  
你有些震惊，“什么，惩戒师还负责检查作业的？”  
“是啊，”Sandel笑道，“我们应聘的必要条件之一就是一个本科教育专业学位。”  
“那如果我成绩不好...”  
“那我当然会打你。”他一副理所当然的表情。  
靠......你张了张嘴，没敢把这个字说出来。

赶在十点钟之前，你终于把所有作业敷衍完成，Sandel如约进门。使你松了一口气的是他什么工具都没拿，只拿着昨天给你上药的药油和一个小笔记本。  
“作业检查了吗？”他问你。  
“还没。”你有些心虚。  
“那么我们一起来检查吧。”没等你答应，他搬了张椅子就坐到了你身边。  
结果相当惨不忍睹，正确率连三分之一都不到，你每查看一道题都心惊胆战，生怕Sandel忍无可忍地把你揪起来一顿暴打。  
幸运的是，Sandel还很沉的住气，虽然脸色越来越阴沉，但还没彻底爆发。他耐心地向你解答每道错题，并要求你使用错题本，把每道题记录下来，与此同时，他自己也本子上写着什么。全部整理完用了一个小时，合上书本，你和他同时长出一口气。  
“严重的偏科，生物和化学还算不错，但数学和文学比平均水平差太多了，正确率只有四分之一，你这样怎么可能通过考试。”  
你羞愧得无地自容。  
“不过我不是很意外，少年犯通常都有严重的学业问题，这也是我们必须修教育学位的原因。”  
“没想到我有一天也会成为品学兼劣的坏孩子啊。”你苦涩地说。  
“好好学习，现在开始还不晚。”他告诫你，“今天只是摸底，我不会因为你做错题就处罚你，但如果错题本上同一类型的题错第二次，我就会打你。当然，如果被我发现你不记录错题，我会打得更重。”  
你沉重地点点头。  
“那么，你先去洗漱吧，然后我们来谈另一件事。”  
你站起身又牵扯到皮肉，踉踉跄跄走向浴室，你听到Sandel在身后轻笑。  
笑什么笑啊，还不是他打的！你在心中愤愤地想。

从浴室出来，Sandel已经坐在了床边，他拍拍床沿，示意你挨着他坐下。  
“告诉我，今天下午放学后，你去了哪里？”他问你。  
你犹豫了一下，决定还是说实话，虽然实话比谎话听起来还离奇，“我哪里也没去，就在街上闲逛。”  
“逛了三个小时？”他果然不信。  
“是的，沿着河边随便走，看公园里的青少年玩滑板，我还买了一份松饼，这一下午就过去了。”  
“为什么？”他追问。  
“因为那张处罚单...”你慢吞吞地回答。  
“你不是恋痛吗？”他有些惊讶。  
“恋痛也受不了每天都被痛打啊，你打得实在太痛了。”你苦笑，“而且，怕被打是一个方面...”  
“另一个方面是？”  
“我怕你失望。”你的声音低得微不可查。  
这听起来太荒谬了，对一个刚刚认识一天惩戒师产生了情感联系，尤其他在24小时前刚刚痛打过你。但是你真的不想让他失望。也许是因为那个过分长久的拥抱，也许是因为他居然说一个纵火犯是个好孩子。你的朋友很少，家人为了生计奔波，也很少与你有情感交流。Sandel竟然是你这一年里接触最亲密的人，所以在他刚刚夸奖过你后，马上就发现你其实是个超级差等生的现实，你无法接受这种落差，也不敢想象他会对你转变成什么态度。  
“怎么会失望呢？”他不假思索地说。  
你愣住了。  
“你的学习状态、成绩单、体检报告，包括年级主任和社区医生对你的评估，我都看过，对你之前旷过多少课也心里有数。当然，为之前的错误付出代价是你必须面对的，但我不会因此就对你有消极的看法。毕竟，我的工作就是行为矫正啊，你如果十全十美，我就该失业了。”  
Sandel很耐心地向你解释。  
你不好意思地低下了头。  
“但是，逃避不是一个好习惯，”他的声音变得严肃起来，并强迫你直视他的眼睛，“告诉我，你之前逃课时，是不是也是这么想的？”  
你被问住了。  
“好像是的...”你有些心虚地回答。  
“第一次逃课是什么时候？”  
你慢慢地回想，虽然事情已经很遥远了，但逃课对之前的你也不是一件很寻常的事情，所以你记得很清楚，“是两年前的数学期中考试之后，我没有及格，所以旷了第二天的数学课。”  
“为什么不及格反而逃课？”  
“因为...”你的声音颤抖起来，“我不想面对考砸了的现实。我不想看到全是错误的试卷，也不想看到本来很欣赏我的老师。”  
然后就像滚雪球一样，旷课次数越多成绩越差，成绩越差越不想学习，直到因为无法向老师解释，干脆彻底逃学，从学校消失了一个月。  
回想自己浑浑噩噩的两年，你忽然觉得好难过，悔恨和愧疚在心头交杂，虽然没有人打你，但你又一次不争气地红了眼圈。  
“对不起...”你对Sandel说。  
“你应该道歉的不是我。”  
“我明白，我最对不起的是我自己。”  
他轻拍你的肩膀，你犹豫了一下，最终还是唐突地扑进了Sandel的怀里。  
“Sandel，我可能会给你添很多很多的麻烦，比你所能想象最多的还要多。我犯过的错误会一错再错，即使每天晚上告诉自己不要再逃避，第二天还是想逃。我是个软弱的人，我没有担当，内心卑鄙还很下流，而且，不管你对我多么好，我也会因为恐惧、疲惫或是什么莫名其妙的理由，无法控制地想逃离你。”  
你把自己说得一无是处，不论事实如何，光是这一席话就会让Sandel反感你的妄自菲薄，但你还是说了，因为这就是你心中真实的自己，你希望他能提前看透你，不要在你身上浪费过多时间和精力，及早放弃，及时止损，不要再被你辜负，就像之前你曾辜负的那么多人一样。  
虽然同时，你也那样强烈地渴望亲密感情。

Sandel抱着你，宽大的手掌搭在你因为激动而不停颤抖的脑袋上，沉默地倾听。即使你说了那么多，他也没有任何反应，只是一遍遍摩挲你的头发，像在给一只炸毛的小动物顺毛。直到你说不下去，忐忑地等着他的谴责时，他才开口，  
“我先告诉你一件事，我今天向法院汇报了你的情况，请求被驳回了。法院认为恋痛不是能阻却刑罚执行的理由。”  
你心中一紧，随后慢慢地放松下来。  
“所以无论你想不想逃离我，你都逃不掉了。”他故意把话说得很霸道，甚至在你背上拍了两巴掌，力道很大，震得你胸腔发麻，但你却在他看不见的地方笑了。  
“我不相信你有你说得那么坏，即使你真的很坏，我也不会失望，毕竟我的工作就是改造坏孩子，我见过的小混蛋可能比你交过的朋友还要多。”  
这真是对社交障碍的你直达灵魂的会心一击。  
“谢谢你对我预警，不过我想我和你之前认识的人都不一样，我是专业的。对于你的行为问题，我有我的应对办法，你需要做的只有接受，不仅接受我的命令，也要接受你自己。”  
“听懂了吗？”他问你。  
你用力点头，虽然实际效果是在他胸口乱拱。  
“那么，现在，就按我的办法来解决吧。”  
他压着你的后背，把你按倒在他的膝头。

是无数次出现在你梦想中的OTK，然而已经伤痕累累的屁股真的经得起第二次伤害吗？你对此忧心忡忡。  
Sandel褪下你的裤子，昨天还是深红色的大面积伤痕，因为淤血沉淀，现在已经隐隐泛紫。看起来更严重了，实际上却在快速痊愈中。  
你担忧又期待的挞责没有立即开始，他把药油倒在手心，开始按摩你因为血肿而变得僵硬的皮肤，力度比昨天大得多，就像一个面点师傅，反复揉搓一块发酵的面团。  
你感到皮肤被拉扯，淤血处感觉格外强烈，但并不是无法忍受，所以你乖乖地伏在他腿上，一动不动。  
直到你已经习惯了他的揉搓，每一寸皮肤都变得柔软松懈，他终于满意地拍拍你的屁股，“我要开始了。”  
“啪！”  
宽大的巴掌狠狠烙上你的半边屁股，你紧紧皱起眉头，这并不比木板好挨多少。  
Sandel停顿了两三秒，然后在另一边用同样的力量烙在第二掌。  
两瓣臀肉被轮流抽打，皮肤比健康时要脆弱得多，经过24小时后已经深埋进肌肉中的疼痛和酸胀被重新唤醒，每一击都唤醒双倍的疼痛，轻而易举地突破表皮的防线，直击灵魂。  
Sandel打了十几下你就受不了了，两股战战，痛得不停锤床。  
他停了下来，“Hey，把手给我。”  
他捉住你的左手按在腰上。  
“另一只呢？”  
你乖乖把右手也交给他。  
两只手都被Sandel压在背后，却让你觉得莫名安心，你轻轻捏了捏他的左手，然后听到他仿佛笑了，捏了一下你作为回应。  
“我会再打你30下，”他在你头顶上说，“你要告诉我你从中学到了什么。”  
还没等你细想，沉重的两巴掌就扇了上来。  
“说话。”他催促你。  
“呜...不要逃避。”  
啪啪，又是狠狠两下，“还有呢？”  
“要好好学习。”  
“还有？”  
“要服从命令。”  
“还有？”  
...  
简直是一场拷问。  
Sandel完全没因为你有旧伤而手软半分，他的手和小板子一样大，天然的弧度又能完美贴合皮肤，每一下都痛得深入骨髓。伏在他膝头的你完全无法挣扎，上身稍稍抬起就会被他压下去，你在心里痛骂了上百次他该死的肱二头肌。  
被逼问到最后你几乎崩溃，无论Sandel怎么拷打你，你都只能抽噎着重复，“我不知道，我真的不知道...”  
“你要相信我，也要相信你自己。”他一字一句地说着，并在你身后结结实实抽了六下。  
“重复我说的话。”  
“呜...我要相信你...”  
“啪！”  
“相信我自己...”  
“啪！”

伴随最后一下重击，他松开你的手，任凭你像一条缺水的鱼一样在膝头剧烈地痉挛着，他则在察看你又被蹂躏了一次的屁股。  
“不是很严重，不过我们需要再上一次药了。”  
“十天后我真的能痊愈然后再被打一顿吗？”你对未来感到很绝望。  
“那要看你自己了，少做错几道题，不要逃课，你会恢复得很快。”Sandel对你的卖可怜无动于衷，你只有咬着牙忍受面点师傅对面团的第二次揉搓。  
上药快要结束的时候，你犹豫了很久，最终支支吾吾的开口，“Sandel...”  
“怎么？”  
“你刚才说，要相信你，对吧？”  
“是的，怎么了？”  
“我...你能不能...安慰我一下...”  
他把视线从你的屁股上挪开，然后发现了你已经凝视了他很久的，泪汪汪的大眼睛。  
他笑了，“看来你学得很快。”  
然后他张开双臂，你又一次扑进了他的怀抱里。


	3. 第三章

Sandel并没有虐待你，他只是严格遵守他之前的承诺。虽然结果都差不多，每天你都会因为做错题、说脏话、上课睡着了等各种意想不到的原因被打。  
到了第十一天，你摸了摸和第三天也没差多少的屁股，可怜巴巴地请求他把正式处罚再推迟五天，被他一口回绝。  
60木板打完之后你真的好恨他，一边哭一边想干脆逃跑做个自由的流浪汉算了。但是看在他非常自觉及时地抱抱你的份上，你开始犹豫要不要原谅他。  
他轻拍你因为哽咽而颤抖的后背，告诉你从此以往的错误一笔勾销，让你不要再沉缅于悔恨或愧疚中，不要再浪费生命，要向前看。  
你倒不是很在乎他的说教，但是趴在他膝头享受按摩真的挺惬意的，你决定还是彻底原谅他，人无完人嘛。

除了惩戒师的工作，Sandel还兼职许多份零工，比如往健身杂志投稿、写乐评影评，甚至给宜家写软文广告。如果不是在你面前有失身份，你非常怀疑他会去送外卖。  
你和他的生活开销都有司法部门补贴，他还有额外的薪水，所以你真的不明白他为什么这么缺钱。  
无论如何，Sandel很辛苦，除了监督你的学习，他还要照顾你的饮食起居，最低标准是每天都要做饭，不能吃速冻食品。你曾经提出帮他做饭分担家务，他吃了一口就很委婉地表示，以后还是他做吧。  
打扫卫生是你俩轮流负责，他虽然对你的清扫效果很不满，但从来没因为这种事情打过你。  
你出门也需要他全程陪同，说实话，身旁跟着一个一米九的壮汉实在是太有威慑力了，街角的小混混们见到他就跑，你仅有的几个半生不熟的朋友，在Sandel鹰一样锐利的目光下和你打了一次篮球，就纷纷找肚子痛脑袋痛的借口临阵脱逃。你建议Sandel算了吧，其实你挺喜欢做宅男的，但是他说社交也是行为矫正的一部分，必须出门活动，所以从此你都只好带他去菜市场和宜家。  
总之，除了过分严苛的行为准则，生活还是很美好的。而过分严苛的那部分，只要被打一顿就能获得原谅，所以对你来说还是...比较美好的。

两个月后的一个周末，Sandel出门寄快递，而你宅在家看小说，门铃突然响了，一个很不客气的女声在门外响起，  
“Sandel！在吗？司法部已经两个月没收到你的投诉了，我来看看你是不是已经被少年犯谋杀了！”  
你急忙跑下楼去开门，却发现客人其实有钥匙的，一个身材高挑的女人推门而入，正好与你四目相对。她很不客气地打量了你很久，然后问，“少年犯？”  
你愣了一下，没想到一眼就被看穿，“是...是的，您好。”  
她意味不明地哼了一声，“希望你能对Sandel好一点。”说完就径直走向起居室了。  
你对Sandel好一点？她是不是说反了？你留在原地一头雾水。  
过了一会儿Sandel回来了，看到女人，愣了一下。  
“我来介绍一下，这位是我的临时被监护人。”他指向你。  
“这位是我的女友Nina。”他指向女人。  
“是前女友。”Nina很不满地纠正，“你一天不辞职，我一天不会与你复合的。”  
“那你为什么还来看我？”Sandel无奈地苦笑。  
“我只是来看看你有没有被少年犯捅死，我好及时报案。”她冷哼一声，旁若无人地拉开电视柜的抽屉翻找账单，“让我看看你又多了多少负债。  
“房贷全部还清了？不错啊。  
“银行流水居然还有结余，你不是上个月刚刚还了我钱吗？哪来的这么多钱？  
“为什么没有医疗账单？难道你还没打过他？”  
你非常惊恐地问Nina，“为什么应该有医疗账单？”  
Nina冷笑，“上一个少年犯每周都会被他打得进医院。”  
Sandel无奈地解释，“Dannel并不是我打的，是他自残。”  
“那么上上个呢？”Nina质问。  
“Carl比较娇贵...我打他几下他就打急救电话说自己内脏挫伤...”Sandel有些尴尬。  
“上上上个呢？”  
“Janson确实是我打的，但是也没超出轻微伤标准，而且他都自制 冰/ 毒 了……”  
“所以你持续两个月没接到投诉真的是个奇迹，不能证明你适合干这行，你明白吧？”Nina咄咄逼人地追问。  
Sandel无奈地点头。  
“什么？什么？什么？”你一头雾水，好奇心要爆炸又不敢多问两人的隐私。  
“要告诉这小子吗？”Nina指着你问Sandel。  
“你来解释吧，我去做饭。”Sandel找了个借口落荒而逃。

“小子，坐好，我来告诉你Sandel是个多么失败的惩戒师。”  
Nina的第一句话就差点让你笑出声。  
“他接手的第二个孩子，矫正期一结束就将他告上法庭，起诉原因是Sandel给他造成了严重的精神损害。虽然他身上没有任何永久伤痕，医疗检测也测不出任何实质性的病症，但他把心理测量表填得很严重，你看到结果会以为那是个抑郁症晚期自杀未遂三次的患者。  
“心理自测是医疗鉴定的一部分，所以最后法官判决原告胜诉，虽然赔偿由司法部出了80%，但罚款还是把Sandel之前一年的薪水全部扣光了。  
“他接手的第三个孩子行为更加激进，在一次正式处罚之后直接离家出走，消失了三天，然后带着一身血淋淋的伤口报警，起诉Sandel虐待他。虽然法医鉴定出那些伤口都是他自己划的，但造成少年犯的逃跑和自残仍然是Sandel的重大失职。所以那一年Sandel靠洗盘子以及来我家蹭饭为生。”  
你瞠目结舌。  
“好吧...虽然有两个人都控告了我，但第一个孩子，Jason，他并没有这么做不是吗？现在这个也没有。四个人里有两个还没那么讨厌我，成功率50%，还不错，不是吗？”Sandel在灶台前一边切菜一边为自己辩解。  
Nina以非常同情的目光看着他，“实际上，Jason在离开后也投诉了你，只不过因为他描述与事实严重不符，又不懂得在精神鉴定上作假，所以在受理阶段就被驳回了，法院并没有告知你。”  
Sandel：“......”  
你：“...呃，我是不是也应该投诉一下，帮Sandel拿个大满贯？”  
“绝对不要！”Sandel和Nina同时大喊。

“你懂了吧，这个家伙真的不适合做这行，我劝了他好几次，他根本听不进去。所以在他洗了一年的盘子还要接下你的案子的时候，我就忍无可忍地和他分手了。”Nina咬牙切齿地说。  
你也觉得无法理解，“被坑了三次，为什么还要接手我...”  
“因为我一直想为这些孩子做点什么。”Sandel声音在你身后响起，“我之前说过，我本科就是学教育的，研究生则是青少年犯罪这个方向，10年前，14到17岁少年犯的再犯罪率是33.7%，10年后是31.2%，我们用尽了各种手段进行再教育，但效果很小，无论如何都无法突破30%，社区服务后的再犯罪率尤其高。  
“爱家盟的提案我也不是很赞同，过分严厉了，比如对你的案子，即使在有鞭刑传统的新加坡，处罚上限也不过是12鞭而已。  
“但是我仍然应聘了，也是出于死马当活马医的心态，即使试行不成功，也是为少年犯教育积累了经验，被索赔这点牺牲还是值得的。”  
“但是当事人未必愿意做实验的小白鼠，对吧？”你说。  
“你说得对，”Sundel有些沮丧，“体罚并不是对所有孩子都适合，虽然我尽力做到公正、开明、共情，但我无法阻止他们恨我。  
“我的工作，一方面要与被监护人一同生活，要赢得他们的爱戴，要使他们心服口服。另一方面却要制造恐惧，让他们产生敬畏，并和错误的行为保持距离。  
“听起来面面俱到，但其实是自相矛盾的。很少有人能接受一个人同时施予爱和痛苦，父母可以这样做，因为子女没得选。但我们不是父母，我们只是最长期限12个月的临时工。  
“所以矛盾只能制造更大的矛盾，他们一方面假装服从，一方面却满脑子如何报复。对于我的要求，他们只是出于高压而顺从，压力一旦消失了，还是会恢复原形。  
“我当然可以用更高压的管教制造长久的恐怖，使他们想到我就害怕，根本不敢违逆，不是没有惩戒师这么做，但我不想这样，道德的动力不应该是恐惧。我也可以放水打轻一些，做做样子，这样更容易和孩子们处好关系，但这有违我的职业道德。”  
“所以你才是被投诉次数最多的那个。”Nina无情地嘲笑他。  
Sandel苦恼地捂住了脸。  
“如果…犯人是个受虐狂，矛盾就不存在了。”Sandel太惨了，你忍不住安慰他。  
他成功地被你逗笑了，“是啊，我很幸运，遇到的是你，否则我可能会收到第四次投诉，罚款会把我罚到卖房子。是你阻止了我的家破人亡。”  
“没那么夸张的...”你反过来安慰他。  
“会的，”Nina无情地揭露了现实，“他已经没有存款了，下次再被索赔，他就只能卖房子。”

当晚，Nina在你家留宿，你以为Sandel会抓紧机会共度春宵，顾不上管你，所以草草敷衍完作业就开始打游戏。没想到Sandel在10点准时进门，你被抓了个现行。  
“作业写完了？”Sandel看起来心情很好，笑着问你。  
你惊慌失措地问，“你怎么会在这里，你不应该去找Nina吗？”  
“我会的，”他笑了笑，“在完成工作之后。”  
说完他径直走向书桌，你赶紧把游戏机塞进了被子里。  
翻开作业本，他皱起眉头，“还没检查吗？”  
“呃…还没来得及检查。”你为自己辩解。  
“我看到了，你往被子里塞了什么？拿出来。”他板起了脸。  
你只好灰溜溜地把游戏机拿出来。  
Sandel语气严肃起来，“所以，你完全没有检查，就去玩游戏了？”  
“是的……”你惭愧地低下了头。  
“这是个很严重的错误，不过我们先来检查作业，剩下的随后再谈。”  
你一脸沮丧地被他拖着坐下，不情愿地面对你写得一塌糊涂的作业。  
“很好，错了一半，和一个月前的水平一样，错的题目也都是这一个月里反复出现过的。当然，你根本没检查，所以错题本上空空如也。”Sandel语气非常平静，但责备的意思却让你羞愧得想撞墙。  
“我……对不起。”你忙不迭地向他道歉。  
“你知道的，口头道歉没有任何意义。”他依然平静地看着你。  
你的脸腾地一下涨红了，支支吾吾了半天，小步挪到他面前，“对不起……你打我吧。”  
他叹了一口气，拉着你到床边坐下，对你说，“你应该明白，我的目的不在于打你，而是想帮你培养习惯。我不可能一辈子监督你，我只能陪你8个月，现在只剩6个月了，你要自觉。”  
“对不起……”你只有不停地道歉。  
“Hey,看着我，告诉我为什么你坚持了两个月的错题整理，今天突然偷懒了？”他强迫你抬头看他。  
“因为……Nina来看你，久别重逢，我以为你会去找她，不会管我。”你十分艰难地把自己可耻的想法坦白出来。  
“还有呢？”他对这个答案不满意。  
“还有？”你露出迷茫的表情。  
“Nina讲了前三个少年犯的故事，你是不是觉得和他们相比，你还算不错？”  
你心中一惊，迅速从脸颊红到了耳根，又一次低下头去，“是的……”  
“他们吸/毒、抢劫、猥亵女生，而你只是逃课不交作业，你是不是觉得即使你什么都不改，维持现状，也比他们好得多？”  
“是的……”太可耻了，你宁可Sandel把你吊起来打，也好过把你见不得人的小心思赤裸裸剖开。  
“人与人是不能这么比的啊，孩子。”他叹息一声，把你按到了膝盖上。  
你没做任何抵抗，甚至配合地抬起了腰，方便他把裤子剥下来。  
“来，把手给我。”他说，你乖乖把双手握在背后。  
“我会打你80下，这是我能自由裁量的最大数目。很重，但这是你应得的。你不该和烂人比下限，你值得更高的标准，和更好的生活。”  
你对此毫无异议。  
　　　　  
“啪！”  
Sandel干脆利落地砸下一巴掌，你身不由己地呜咽出声。   
你最近没犯什么大错，所以屁股完好无损，然而Sandel一巴掌下去就唤回了你的全部痛苦回忆。  
你第一天就告诉他你恋痛，他对此不以为然，两个月后你明白了他满不在乎的原因——恋痛也改变不了你在他的巴掌下嚎啕大哭的现实。  
Sandel毫不留情地打了你20下，甚至比以往更重，你却反常地咬紧牙关，脖子都憋得通红也没有出声。30下之后他停下来问你，“怎么了？”  
“我...”你深吸了一口气，有点不好意思地说，“我怕Nina听到。”  
“原来是因为这个啊，”Sandel笑了一下，“不必担心，我在门缝贴了胶条，这房间隔音效果很好的。不信我试验一下。”  
他开口大喊，“Nina，Nina！”  
门外毫无动静。  
“放心了？”  
你用力点头。  
“那我们继续。”

80下之后你还是不争气地哭了，没什么可委屈的，只是单纯的很痛。  
Sandel给你上完药之后，你真的很惭愧，甚至没有勇气向他要一个抱抱，然而他主动拥抱了你。在他怀里，你听到他缓缓地说，  
“其实还有一个原因，我刚才没有提，怕伤到你的感情。  
“惩戒师在故意伤害罪上是不能免责的，只要超过轻微伤，我们不仅会被高额罚款，还有可能进监狱。  
“之前的三个孩子，全部用这件事威胁过我，我都没有服软，也没有手软，这可能就是我经常被投诉的原因。  
“他们都没能让我妥协，所以你最好不要想...”  
“我绝对不会投诉你的！！！”  
你斩钉截铁地打断了他。他神色复杂地看着你抬起头，瞪大刚刚还哭得通红的眼睛。  
“我绝对，永远，无论如何，都不会出卖你的！”  
眼眶又一次涨得通红，泪水在你眼睛里打转，过于强烈的情感反而使你哽咽得说不出话。你不知道该怎样向他解释，他对你有多么重要。他在挽救你的生活，你却什么都无法为他付出。你只是一个未成年，一个少年犯，毁掉他只需要一个报警电话，帮助他却是千难万难。  
你什么都做不了，哪怕像Nina一样为他提供一顿饭都做不到，所以你根本没资格开口，告诉他你是忠诚的，你会无条件站在他这边。  
你抽噎着凝视他，他也沉默地凝视你，也许眼神是可以说话的，也许他读懂了你想说什么，所以他用力拍了拍你的后背，对你说，  
“谢谢你，早点休息。”  
你觉得他离去的那个背影有些萧瑟。


	4. 第四章

在Sandel的严厉督促下，你进步很快。成绩的进步反过来促进了你交际的自信心，从前因为无话可说而疏远的同学们，现在也慢慢与你熟悉起来。  
你开始有三四个能一起玩的朋友，甚至尝试邀请他们去你家一起做小组作业。Sandel的厨艺很好，朋友们甚至对他做的橘子蛋糕有些上瘾。  
礼尚往来，朋友们自然也会邀请你去他们家。你原本有些犹豫，但Sandel很鼓励你去，只要出门前报告，十点前归家，去哪里都没有问题。  
你期中考试成绩不错，随后的随堂测试成绩也一直在进步，你的朋友们一直在策划期末考试后举办一个嗨翻天的活动，说实话，自闭了很久的你有些听不懂他们社交圈里的新词，所以一概敷衍地回答“都行”，“可以”，“看着办吧”。  
最后一门课考完的下午，你们去了好友Lion家，他父母都不在，只有Lion的姐姐和一群同样刚刚解脱的青少年，把家里布置得五彩斑斓。他们把音响开到最大，疯狂地唱歌跳舞，做整人游戏。  
你玩了一会儿感觉有些无聊，更关键的是你饿了，这个时间你本该在吃晚饭。 你穿越人群，忍受着音响巨大的噪音，大声问Lion哪里有食物，Lion摆摆手让你去找他姐姐，你完全搞不清他姐姐在哪里，于是靠近了那群看起来比较年长的高中生。其中一个男生听到你饿了，立马起身从厨房端了一盘子布朗尼蛋糕给你。  
你拿了一块放进嘴里，发现他们全都在目光炯炯地盯着你看。  
那个男生问你，“味道怎么样？”  
你舔舔手指，“还不错。”  
他们爆发出哄堂大笑。  
你有点不详的预感。  
“布朗尼有什么特别的吗？”你问。  
其中一个笑得格外夸张的，你以为只是sugar high的男生，一边打嗝一边对你说，“那是Pot Browny！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
你脸色瞬间惨白。  
虽然从没见过，但那个词你听懂了，那是掺了大麻油的布朗尼蛋糕。  
你突然就感觉到一阵晕眩。  
莫名其妙的狂躁和惊恐笼罩在你的心头，你想笑，想大笑，想狂笑。同时又想哭，想大哭，想痛哭。地板和窗户开始在你眼中凹陷，十几个大笑着的人脸逐渐变形扭曲成一团。耳边的声音时而很低时而又高得震碎耳膜，身上突然开始出奇地痒，挠出血也停不下来。  
“嗨，这小子别是吸过量了吧。”你听到狗吠一样断断续续的声音在你耳边爆鸣。  
你意识到自己很危险，而且这里没有一个人可以信赖。你粗暴地推开人群，期间因为失去平衡，在地板上摔倒了无数次，终于躲进有门锁的厕所。  
哆哆嗦嗦掏出手机，屏幕上的小字在你眼里如同乱飞的群蚊，你万分庆幸Sandel强迫你把他的电话调成了紧急联系人，不用按键也能拨打。电话终于打通时你情绪已经要崩溃了，Sandel说了什么你一句都没听懂，只会一遍一遍用最大的声音向他喊，  
“快来！救我！”  
你在厕所里哆哆嗦嗦躲了一个半小时，直到Sandel冲进Lion家，一脚踹开厕所门，吸毒过量的谵妄期终于过去，你扑进他的怀里，陷入了昏睡。  
等你醒来，不幸地听到，当晚参加Party的青少年全部都要因聚众吸毒而接受调查，包括作为报案人的你。

审判结果是你们都始料未及的。  
因为你尿检结果呈阳性，而且是在矫正期内的再次犯罪，所以法院认定你主观故意，少年法庭裁定的判决是80木板+24鞭，一次执行完毕。  
这是对少年犯所能给予的最高处罚。

“操！”Sandel出奇地失态了，他一拳锤向沙发，在靠背上留下一个深陷的凹痕。  
“Language.”这次换你来提醒他。  
“这帮婊子养的法官！”他不仅没收敛还又往沙发上踹了一脚。  
“Sandel，别这样，我愿意接受处罚，”明明要挨打的是你，你却比Sandel平静得多，“就像你会因为莫须有的错误而被罚光存款一样，谁都难免受点委屈。”  
“不，你不明白，”Sandel激动地咆哮，“如果换一个孩子呢？如果他不是受虐恋者呢？如果他对他的惩戒师没那么信任呢？这样不公正的惩罚对他会是多大的打击？这会毁了他的一生！”  
你低头想了想，不得不承认，“你说得对，但我不是别人，我就是我。”  
“这个制度存在着很大的不公平，但对我个人来说，伤害并没有对普通人那么大，所以你没必要那么愤怒。从这件事之后，再去纠正不公，也还来得及。”你慢慢地安慰他。  
他情绪稳定了一些，神情复杂地看了你很久，最终长叹一声，“对不起，我做不到。”  
“什么？”你错愕。  
“我做不到因为你没做错的事情打你，这违背我的良心。”  
“如果你拒绝的话...会发生什么？”你问Sandel。  
“我会先向法庭发起申诉，如果申诉失败而我还是拒绝执行，他们会为你重新安排一位惩戒师。”  
“不要！”你大声拒绝。  
“你答应过我要陪我八个月的！我明明什么都没有做错，为什么你要提前离开！你不负责任！”你无法接受这种结果，所以激动地质问他。然而他痛苦地捂住了脸，你愣住了，不知道该如何说下去。  
你的每一句话都在折磨他的良心。

“这种事情，让我想到断头台。”他把脸埋在双手里，沉重地说。  
“你知道吗，发明断头台的人，Guillotin，自己也在断头台上被处死。而他发明的机器，在法/国/大/革//命之后的三年里杀死了六万人。”  
“咎由自取。”Sandel冷笑了一声。  
“而这不是这部机器最深重的罪孽。  
“雅/各/宾/派当权时期，无差别地屠杀了上万的巴黎市民，其中包括一个18岁的卖花姑娘。  
“在公开处决那天，可怜的姑娘吓得双腿瘫软，无法走到断头台上，而处刑的刽子手，利用他们在监狱里建立的感情，牵起她的手，笑着安慰她‘没什么可怕的，这就像我们做游戏时排练的一样’。  
“于是那个姑娘破涕为笑，任凭他牵着，顺从地走向死亡。  
“我如果是那个刽子手，我会先把自己的脑袋垫在断头台上，一刀轧了自己。”Sandel咬牙切齿地说。  
“我可以忍受被诬告，被威胁，被罚款，这都没什么，任何工作都可能会遇到。但我不能忍受自己真的被当作黑白不分的工具，我既不是断头台，也不是刽子手。我是为了救赎而应聘的，不是为了制造更多罪孽！”

你沉默了。  
“对不起，Sandel，我让你为难了。”你苦涩地道歉。  
“不，这不是你的错。”但他仍然没有抬起头。  
“没有别的办法了吗？”你不断地追问他，“要么你执行，要么换惩戒师，真的没有第三个办法了吗？”  
Sandel想了很久，打了个响指，“其实是有的，我可以请事假，如果正好与正式处罚的时间相撞，法院就会为你安排一位临时惩戒师来执行。”  
“但是，我要说，这不是一个好主意，”他警告你，“临时惩戒师不打算与你建立任何情感联系，也往往是新手，所以很可能会像揍一个沙袋一样下死手揍你，这对你来说是最糟糕的一种执行方式。”  
“没有关系，我接受。”你不假思索地说，“上限不就是照片里那样吗，不会比它更糟了。”

Sandel对处罚结果进行了申诉，重审流程需要20个工作日，将近一个月。  
在这一个月里，他没有因为对你的愧疚而有丝毫手软，做错事照样挨揍，甚至因为期末考试成绩逐科出分，你结结实实挨了好几顿打。  
但你能感受到他的焦虑，他的一言一行，每时每刻，都在为等待结果而焦虑。  
每晚惩罚结束，你抱紧他，都想告诉他不要再为自己担心。但你最终没有开口，因为开口本身就是对他的又一次折磨。  
一个月后，石头终于落地了。申诉失败。

你独自坐着公交车前往法院，因为Sandel请了事假，理论上他现在应该在八百公里之外陪他的老母亲疗养度假。  
出发前，Sandel沉默地，凝重地抱紧了你。  
你决定说点什么。  
“Well，Sandel，你是不是觉得有点亏欠我？”  
他没说话。  
“那么，作为补偿，你答应我一个条件吧。”  
“是什么？”他声音沙哑地问。  
“等我刑期满了，你就辞职吧。不要再接下一个案子了。”  
他震惊地看着你。  
“Nina是对的，”你认真地说，“你真的不适合干这行。惩戒师的工作是给刺头们磨平棱角，但你的棱角比我们还多。你有太多不可让步的原则和过分纯粹的良心，但惩戒师...我说实话你可能会不开心，它其实就是打手而已。”  
他缓缓点头，“你说得有道理，我会认真考虑的。”  
“那么，不要再为这件事愧疚了，我们现在互不亏欠。”你对他展露了一个在你看来相当灿烂的笑容，他对你艰难地笑了笑，揉揉你的脑袋，把你送上了车。  
“要坚强啊。”这是他对你最后的祝福。

刑室并没有你想象中那么恐怖。  
它只是少年法庭背后，面朝中庭花园的一排小房间而已。  
临时惩戒师也比你想象中的要好打交道得多。他有一张热情洋溢的圆脸，看上去比Sandel要年轻很多。  
“我叫Michael。”他微笑着与你握手。  
“您好，很高兴认识您。”你极尽礼貌地回应他。  
“老实说，你看起来不像是该被处罚的那类人，”他上下打量了一番你，“能告诉我你到底做错了什么吗？”  
你不知该从何说起，闭上了眼睛，“对不起，我不知道该怎么给您解释...我可以不说吗？”  
说自己是被冤枉的，多半会被当作狡辩，但你更不想承认你并没有犯过的罪名。  
Michael耸耸肩，“你不说也没什么，过来吧，站在这里。”  
他指向一个站立式刑架，旁边有一个小更衣间。你需要在那里脱光衣服，穿上一个类似围裙的东西。它会把脆弱的脏器保护起来，只暴露受刑部位。  
“在此之前，我要再强调一遍，”Michael照本宣科地朗诵，“此次惩罚会给受刑人带来非常强烈的痛苦，可能造成的后果包括但不限于流血、惊厥、休克、大小便失禁。所以我建议你先把个人问题处理一下。”  
你摇摇头，“谢谢您，不需要，我准备好了。”  
然后你被绑在了刑架上。双手固定在头顶，从腰部到踝关节被一匝匝皮带牢牢固定。很安全但也很无助，丝毫动弹不得。你开始理解Sandel之前为什么不把你绑起来。  
为你涂乳液的时候，Michael惊讶了一下，“啧，想不到啊。”  
你的脸腾地一下就红了。那是三天前历史课成绩出来之后整理错题的惨痛结果，至今你屁股上还留着浅浅的血痧。  
Michael用力按了一下淤血的地方，“有痛感吗？”  
“没有。”你如实回答。  
“那么问题不大。”Michael拿起打孔木板，抵在你身后，“我们先来执行80下木板，你可以随意挣扎或叫喊，但我建议你保存体力。”  
“谢谢。”你低声回答。

Michael抡圆了胳膊就抽了上去，响亮的击打声甚至在小房间里激荡起回音。你痛得大叫出声，但叫声完全被淹没在拍打声里。“像打沙袋一样往死里打”，你深切明白了Sandel的警告是什么意思。  
Michael并不是没有经验，相反，他训练有素。他以五秒一下的稳定节奏挥板，均匀地覆盖你的臀峰，臀面，腿根和大腿上部的每一寸皮肤。  
在十下过后你的身后就均匀地肿胀起来，二十下后变成深红色，四十下后有了肿块，六十下后落板的边缘泛起白痕。  
Michael不是听不到你上气不接下气的啜泣，也不是看不到你全身都在剧烈地颤抖，但他自始至终都没有停下，因为他根本不在乎你的感受。  
他不会去和你做捏两下手指的互动，也不会停下问问你还好吗，因为法医判定你可以接受全部惩罚，所以他理所当然地执行。如果你昏了过去，那是你的幸运，剩下的部分可以在伤痕痊愈之后再打。  
八十板子之后他终于停手了，你身后痛得就像一层皮被直接揭了下去，甚至不敢绷紧皮肤，因为轻微的牵扯都会带来剧痛。泪水糊了满脸，但你被绑着双手，所以只能任凭它们耻辱地在脸上流淌。

Michael把木板挂回架子上，看你可怜，帮你擦了擦脸。你小声道谢，他问你，“恨你的惩戒师吗？”  
你愣住了。  
“如果不是他去度假，你就不会在这里受罪。”  
“不...”你用力摇头，“我很...感激他。”  
“他是那么有原则的人，为了理想牺牲了很多。  
“他不想亵渎他的理想，这完全没有错。  
“他本来可以离开我的，是我一定要强行留下他。  
“终于轮到我为他牺牲了，这对我而言，只是一个，一个微不足道的代价。”  
你刚刚擦干净的眼睛又一次落泪，你甚至不知道自己在哭什么。  
Michael听得一头雾水，晃晃脑袋，“虽然我没听懂，不过你们看起来关系不错，真是太好了。”  
他从浸满盐水的桶中抽出藤条，用力把水珠甩干，甩出破空的音爆声。虽然与家用藤条的规格相同，都是8mm，但是法院刑室的藤条更加致密，也更沉重。  
“那么接下来...”  
他话还没说完，刑室的铁门哐的一声就被踹响。  
Michael困惑地回过头，铁门被踹响了第二下，  
“开门！”是Sandel在门外大喊。  
“天哪...”你难以置信地一头撞在刑架上。  
Sandel现在出现做什么？在你这么难堪的时候出现是为了什么？  
Michael和你有同样的疑问，他打开门锁，一脸疑惑和惊奇，“天哪，Sandel，你怎么会出现在——”  
话还没说完，他就被Sandel提着衣领按在了墙上，“听着，我老妈让我滚，立刻我就滚回来了。我劝你也跟我学，我知道你和JR律所的小实习生July一见钟情眉来眼去，但她可不知道你是干这个的，从现在起，你在这里多站一秒钟，我就把你鞭打犯人打尿了的视频发到她手机上！”  
“我滚我滚我滚。”连东西都没收拾，Michael连滚带爬地溜出了刑室。

现在房间里只剩你和他两个人，他锁好门，走到你身边，一言不发，先为你解开了绑缚双手的带子。  
“Sandel，你到底想做什么...”你无奈地问。  
“我来挽救我的错误。”  
“你什么都没有做错！”你急切地反驳他。  
“不，我错了。”他真诚地对你说，“我一直在要求你不要逃避，现在逃避现实的却是我。  
“我只想要自己双手干净，却没想过你会怎么样。”  
你鼻头一酸，“我没关系的...”  
“有关系。”他抬起手，轻轻覆上你被打出油皮的臀峰，指尖颤抖，仿佛被那个温度烫伤。  
“我没有本事帮你脱罪，没钱为你请律师，更不敢放跑你，因为无法想象你负罪潜逃的未来。”  
“我的未来不是你的责任。”你开解他。  
他摇头，“至少在这八个月内，我对你负有全责。我把你抛弃了，你还是要挨打。我并没有坚守正义，我只是让错误错得更彻底。”  
你明白他的意思。  
在18世纪，放跑一个卖花女，她可以从此消失在茫茫人海。但在21世纪，一切都要用电子信用说话，你无处可逃。脑袋掉了接不回去，屁股被打一顿却可以继续生活，这不是一个大是大非的抉择，只是单纯的利益权衡。  
所以谁都不会放跑你，即使你自己也不会逃跑。不公正是必然发生的，不管是谁动手，总有一只手要脏。  
但你不忍心说出来。  
Sandel已经那么辛苦了，你多么希望能为他分担一些压力。既然他不愿意动手，就换别人来做，这实在没有什么关系。  
“Sandel，”你轻轻呼唤他，“你记得吗，文学课上有一句尼采的名言，我引用错了两次，所以你打了我20下。”  
Sandel愣了一下，“我记得。”  
“我也记得，我记得很清楚，可以现在就背给你听。  
“He who has a why to live for can bear almost any how.  
“你明白吗，Sandel，”你对他说，“我可以为你忍受任何事，你不愿执行处罚也可以，你愿意亲自动手我会更开心。你没有必要为这种小事愧疚，不管你做什么决定，我都会支持你。”  
他重重地叹息了一声，“我明白了。”  
然后捡起了Michael扔回桶里的藤条，用力把它甩干，郑重地对你说，“既然我决定执行处罚，我就不会手软。”  
你笑了，“你最好不要。”

第一记藤条落下，你的臀峰迅速隆起一道高高的肿痕，先是发白，然后立刻涨成血红色。  
Sandel比量了一下位置，紧贴着肿痕，用同样力度烙下第二记，这一下打到了已经浮肿的油皮，你难以抑制地惨叫出声。  
Sandel立刻停了下来，而你倒吸一口冷气，把痛楚压在舌根下，告诉他，“我没事。”  
他轻抚了一下那两道伤痕，又涂了一点乳液，然后抽落第三鞭，第四鞭，第五鞭...  
打到大腿根，腿上的皮肤娇嫩而敏感，同样的力度肿起了臀部的两倍高，你无法克制住呻吟，而Sandel硬下心肠，快狠准的六下覆满了大腿。  
第十三下又打回臀峰，  
“啪！”  
锐利的一声，你脑子里仿佛有什么东西断掉了，宕机数秒后才意识到，那是刀子切开皮肤的感觉。就在你甚至恍惚的片刻，Sandel又迅速地补上第十四下。  
过分锋利的痛苦使你无法呼吸，尖叫也无法摆脱痛苦，你只有不停呼唤Sandel的名字，不是求他停手，只是希望他陪在你身边。  
Sandel非常歉意地取来酒精棉球，“这次是真的流血了。”  
原来那些冰凉的，粘稠的，像小溪流一样渗出的液体，是血啊。  
“Sandel，”你用力咬住不停颤抖的牙槽骨，呼唤他的名字。  
“怎么了？”他关切地问你。  
“没事...”你不好意思地笑笑，“只是想喊你而已。”  
他走到近前，握了一下你的左手，你手心一片冰凉，仍然用力握了他两下作为回应。  
为了挥鞭，他不能一直抓着你的手，所以他抽出了手，揉了肉你的脑袋安慰你，“我会快点结束这一切的。”  
随后，他挥下了毫无保留的十鞭，那些肿胀的横纹在藤条下迅速发白，充血，然后破裂。血流像一条细小的沟渠，顺着你大腿外侧缓缓流下，他用力一甩，将最后一鞭沾染的血珠全部甩到地上，而整根藤条已经被血染红一半。

Sandel解开你身上的皮带，你脚跟刚刚落地，大腿就因痛苦而剧烈痉挛起来。  
“可以走路吗？”他问你。  
“可以。”你咬牙说着，五官皱成一团。  
他叹气，“什么时候学会撒谎了，我看你是还想再被打一顿。”  
说完，不顾你的抗议，他侧身打横抱起了你，一路将你抱进了医务室。  
你搂着他的脖子，在他的耳边轻轻对他说，  
“Sandel，谢谢你，你能来找我，我真的很开心。”

———————————————————————  
注：Guillotin实际死于肩膀生疽，但他死于断头台是一个很出名的讹传，也更符合人们对因果报应的期盼。卖花姑娘的故事是真的，出自《人头小史》  
这篇想讨论的是道德困境：你该怎样判断你是在维护正义还是在助纣为虐？如果你怀抱行善的志向去做脏活累活，最后发现自己其实是在行恶，对于已造成的结果和即将发生的悲剧，你将怎样承担责任？  
虽然Sandel不愿承认，但惩戒师和刽子手的职业本质是一样的（笑），都是行必要之恶，无论正义或邪恶的政府都需要他们的存在。而且，作为最基层的执行者，他们对行善或作恶难以判断，也别无选择。  
但没有选择就可以因此豁免良心的拷问吗？


	5. 第五章

Sandel请的十天事假并没有浪费。  
　　正式处罚结束后刚过了三天，你下地能走路，他就带着你度假去了。  
　　呃，还有他千里之外飞过来的老妈Klare以及Nina。  
　　所以你们现在就像一个普通家庭一样，由唠唠叨叨的老妈带着任劳任怨的大儿子、娇蛮任性的儿媳以及神游天外的小儿子，出现在盛夏熙熙攘攘的海滩上。  
　　一个话痨等于两千只鸭子，Sandel处于被六千只鸭子包围的炮火焦点。  
　　Klare在唠唠叨叨向他分享她新研发的鱼子酱和嫩牛排菜谱，Nina拿着地图对他大喊这边有浮潜那边有跳伞那里有摩托艇，你倒是什么都还没说，但是Sandel一直在不停地收邮件发邮件打电话，张口闭口聊的全都是对你案子的投诉和索赔。  
　　是的，他仍然没有放弃对法院这次误判的追究，哪怕人已经被打了，他至少要一次道歉和一个弥补的态度。  
　　在Sandel写了一上午邮电把手机写到低电量模式之后，Nina忍无可忍地劈手夺下他的手机扔给了你。  
　　“拿着，你给他保存，有什么紧急消息再告诉他”  
　　然后她开始训Sandel，“听着，你老妈坐了四个小时飞机来看你，我请了十天年假，这孩子更辛苦坐车都只能趴着，我们不是来看你写邮件的！公文可以晚上回去再写，现在！专注！去玩！”  
　　Sandel举起双手表示投降。  
　　  
　　Nina把社交网站上推荐的十几个娱乐景点全都写进了行程计划书。  
　　然而很不幸，你还不能下水，Sandel的老妈也不能。你还不能受颠簸，Sandel的老妈也不能。这就很巧了，投票总是3:1，最后商量结果是你们在众多娱乐项目中选择了...观光船。  
　　汽笛鸣叫着出港又进港，你可以清楚看到Nina那张和汽笛一样郁闷到冒烟的脸。  
　　“你们去玩吧，就当替我体验一下嘛。”你劝Sandel。  
　　Nina听到后眼睛噌的一下就亮了起来。  
　　“去吧去吧，Klare也是成年人，她可以陪我嘛。”你用力把Sandel往浮潜点推，“大家都是好不容易请假出来的，不要留下遗憾。”  
　　剩下你和Klare躺在沙滩上晒太阳，Klare把她教Sandel做戚风蛋糕和葡式蛋挞的故事讲给你听，你忽然发现自己和老年妇女还挺有得聊的。  
　　虽然海边离你生活的地区不到100公里，然而你很少有机会来海边游玩。家人太忙了，更重要的是景区酒店太贵了，他们无力负担。Sandel也许考虑到了你的顾虑，因此是以接待Klare的名义强行拖着你来。  
　　悠闲地在沙滩上躺着也不错啊，你懒洋洋地想着，像煎一条咸鱼一样任凭日光煎熟一面就翻一面，一面太热了就加点油继续煎。  
　　你在金色的太阳和金色的沙子之间翻滚，旁边不停有小孩子尖叫着跑来跑去，每个都在呼唤“Mom！”“Dad！”，而你默念他的名字，“Sandel...”  
　　然后他就出现在了你头顶。  
　　“这么晒很容易中暑的。”他把一瓶冰水扔给你，“Klare呢？”  
　　“去那边纪念品商店了，有个推销员告诉她有买六送一特价活动。”你仰起头看他。  
　　“还开心吗？”他问你，“我是说，你会不会觉得我陪Nina玩，你被忽略掉了？”  
　　“当然不会！”你轻轻摇头，“Klare是个很好的人，我们刚才一直在聊天。她还给我讲了…你喜欢做甜品却不喜欢吃，于是强迫你的同学全部吃光。”  
　　你说着就笑了起来，“想不到你还是个霸凌头目呢，Sandel。”  
　　Sandel不好意思地轻咳一声。  
　　“Nina去哪里了？”你问他。  
　　“去学单人帆板了，她嫌我管得太多太烦，所以把我赶回来，让我来看看你。”Sandel无奈地说。  
　　Nina真是个好人啊。你心中万分感激。  
　　Sandel在你身边躺下，帮你拍了拍肩膀和脑袋上的沙子，然后对你说，  
　　“我决定了，你的矫正期结束之后，我会辞职。”  
　　“太好了。”你发自内心地祝贺他。  
　　“但是，不止是辞职，我想发起联/署，废除这项制度。”他接着说。  
　　“什么？”你愣了一下。  
　　“其实我们同事间也有交流，普遍不是很喜欢这份工作。一方面是风评不好，在这个时代恢复肉刑，经常被人侧目，就像Michael，谈恋爱都不敢暴露身份。另一方面是压力也比较大，不小心还会有被起诉罚款的风险。  
　　“还有最重要的原因，和一个满脸不情愿心怀鬼胎的少年犯朝夕相处，实在不是一件容易的事情。十几岁思想差不多也定型了，你希望用正直诚实的方式引导他们，但他们往往恃强凌弱。如果你用暴力和恐怖去强迫他们，那和他们有什么区别呢？”  
　　Sandel顿了一下，  
　　“当然，也有人很享受这份工作，不过他们其中有几个后来被查出持有儿童色情制品，被开除了。”  
　　你：“……没落进他们手里，我真是命好啊。”  
　　“所以经历了你的事情，我的想法有了些改变。”Sandel接着说，“再犯罪率难以下降又怎样呢？即使改造了999个孩子，只要有一个因体罚而造成了创伤，他日后对这个社会的报复都是无法想象的。我们不应该急功近利，不应该饥不择食，20世纪废除肉刑是有道理的，我们不应该把它从垃圾桶里捡回来。”  
　　“你说得有道理，”你认同他，“不过，如果一开始就没有这个制度，我也不会认识你。所以如果要彻底取消它，我还有点遗憾呢。”  
　　“这个嘛——”Sandel露出颇为苦恼的表情，“恋痛在少年犯群体里还是相对少见的。如何更好地帮助性少数群体，我们现在做得还不够好。也许……未来我可以再发起一个提案，在心理治疗手段中加一个打屁股？”  
　　你畅想了一下那个未来，“好像还不错？”  
　　“对吧？”Sandel开玩笑地说，“那个时候我打人肯定没有负担了。”  
　　空中飞来一个塑料桶，笔直地冲Sandel的脑袋砸来，他抬手接住，然后就看到Nina踩在浪花上对他大喊，  
　　“你们两个——！要咸鱼到什么时候啊——！快来帮我盖城堡——！”  
　　Sandel无奈地起身再把你拉起来，“她怎么这么有活力。”  
　　你笑嘻嘻地说，“虽然我的恋爱经历很少，但我也知道，你的女朋友愿意带你玩是件好事，你要珍惜。”  
　　  
　　四个月后，矫正期结束，在Sandel不懈地奔走下，你成功拿到了司法部的一笔补偿款，不是很多，但足够支付你大学一学年的学费。  
　　虽然刚刚读完高一，但你已经拿到了化学竞赛的一等奖，这张证书足够保证你进入全国大学的Top30.  
　　Sandel获得了过半惩戒师的支持，他们在网络上发起的废除行为矫正制度提案得到了超过10万人的联署。在下个周一，你就将作为发起人与证人出席国会，参与对这一提案的辩论。  
　　“现在是我很想揍你们两个！！！”Nina愤怒地把桌子拍得啪啪响，“你们都一个星球没出门了，如果不是我来帮忙，你们家都要被垃圾和脏盘子淹没了！在拯救世界之前先做个人吧！”  
　　你们两个人没有一个抬头的，全部都在默诵山一样高的演讲稿和相关资料。  
　　“啊你们真是！气死我了！”愤怒的Nina甩门而去。  
　　过了一个小时，她提着两套西装回来，“更衣室太乱了，我给你们挂在门厅，明天一定要记得穿哦。”  
　　你愣了一下，小声说，“其实我有……”  
　　“Sandel给你挑那套太丑了！”她无情地把你们两个同时否定，“明天早上早起一个小时，我来给你们化妆。”  
　　说完她就去咬牙切齿地洗盘子了，一边洗一边发誓要让Sandel下半辈子都给她洗盘子作为回报。  
　　  
　　晚上十点，Sandel如常敲响你的房门。  
　　“准备得怎么样了？”他问你。  
　　“还好，其实就是照实讲我的亲身经历，不是很难背诵，我就是有些紧张。”你苦笑了一下，“除了小组作业，我连在全校发言的经历都没有过，居然就要去国会发言，天哪，那可是国会啊。”  
　　“这个嘛，哪怕是在你们学校演讲了一辈子的校长，恐怕也没有机会去国会演讲一次。你现在已经超越你们校长了。”他笑着鼓励你。  
　　你们最后温习了一遍演讲稿，然后他给了你一个例行的睡前抱抱。拥抱持续的时间相当长，已经超过了十分钟，最后是Sandel忍不住拍拍你的胳膊让你松手，你却一把抓住了他的袖子。  
　　“Sandel！能不能…”你把头深深地埋进他的胸膛，难以启齿，一个字一个字地将那句话挤出来，  
　　“能不能…再打我一次。”  
　　Sandel笑了。  
　　笑声像是意料之中，理所当然，包含着无限的宽容、理解和怜悯。  
　　他摸着你的头发说，“好啊。”  
　　然后坐回床边，引导你俯卧在他的膝头，解下你的裤子，然后紧握住你拢到背后的双手。  
　　“我会打你三十下，”他声音温和地说，“明天你要上台演讲，不能更多了。”  
　　“好…”你颤抖着回答他。  
　　  
　　“啪”  
　　仍然是毫不留情的，果决的一巴掌，狠狠地扣上了臀峰。  
　　你心头一颤。  
　　然后是第二下，第三下，不到十分钟，巴掌就落满了臀部，一片通红。  
　　打到十多下的时候，你难耐地扬起了小腿，然后被他重重一巴掌扇在大腿根，吃痛收回了腿。  
　　你不说话，不叫喊，偶尔抽气，紧握他的左手，用握力的轻重缓急去告诉他你有多痛，而他也轻轻地捏你，然后把你的腰压得更低，臀部抬得更高。  
　　三十下打完，你身后的皮肤升起均匀的温度，就好像是秋日丰收后的稻田，在秸秆上暖洋洋地放了一把火。  
　　Sandel给你轻轻按摩伤处，问你，“甘心了？”  
　　“不甘心啊…”你轻轻嘟囔，“那又能怎样呢，我们总是要告别的。”  
　　“当然还可以再见面啊，我们还是朋友。”Sandel试图让你开心些。  
　　“但是再也不会发生这样的事了，再也不能……”你没有再说下去。  
　　“Hey，你还记得吧，我打算以后发起的第二个提案。”Sandel轻拍了你屁股一巴掌。  
　　你愣了一下，“记得。”  
　　“我是认真的哦，你不要忘记，”Sandel故作严肃地说，“等你考上大学，可不要只顾着花天酒地，记得回来，我们一起去完成它。”  
　　“好啊！”你终于笑了出来。  
　　　　  
　　————长篇废话预警可以直接跳过————  
　　  
　　第二天会议正式开始，Sandel作为发起者，第一个走上演讲台。  
　　他穿着Nina为他采买的全套正装，在开着冷气的大会堂中，颇有些燥热地松了松领带，只有在电视上才能看到明星议员们目不转睛地注视着他，他却把目光放到了极遥远的角落，你坐着的地方。你与他对视，他轻轻笑了一下，开口。  
　　“在我担任惩戒师的这三年里，总共接手了四名少年犯，其中三名都将我告上了法院。我曾经认为这是因为我不合格，但现在我想，是因为这个制度有很大的问题。  
　　……  
　　“全国各地的法庭总共判处了4628名未成年罪犯接受行为矫正，直至上个月，他们的一年内再犯罪率是4.3%,两年内再犯罪率10.8%，这两个数据显著低于少年犯的总体水平。然而，其中有18%的孩子都罹患了心理疾病，超过60%的孩子声称他们曾长期陷入压抑或恐惧的情绪。我无法预计他们未来会不会好转，但只要有一个孩子因此而失控，他对社会造成的破坏都将是无法想象的。  
　　“如果各位对这个数据不以为然，认为坏孩子就应该被严厉教训，学会有所敬畏，那么，不妨来看看另一个国家距离我们很远，却发生在同一个时代的故事。  
　　“在东亚，互联网刚刚兴起的二十年里，人们认为沉迷网络游戏是等同于吸食海洛因一样严重的成瘾行为，并且认为青少年的一切行为问题都是网瘾导致的，因此各地纷纷开办戒网瘾教育机构。在这些所谓的私立学校中，所使用的矫正手段包括但不限于辱骂、鞭打、高强度体能训练、水刑、老虎凳、禁闭、滥用精神药物、甚至电击。  
　　“各位觉得这些手段能根治网瘾吗？”Sandel停顿了一下。  
　　台下传来此起彼伏的轻笑声。  
　　“结果也正如各位所想，甚至更加惨烈。当地私立学校的数据我们无处统计，但根据记者抽样调查，有学校的学员死于体罚、有学校的学员在离开后全部罹患精神疾病，也有学校的学员在离开后6年内4人自杀。在同一年里，曾经有两名离校学生杀死送他们进去的家人。而在戒网瘾过程中自杀未遂的更是不计其数——每间学校都会没收尖锐物品并封闭所有窗户。  
　　“大家会对这个故事有各种感触，就我个人而言，我想到的是中世纪的猎巫运动。  
　　“不是很相似吗，当时人们的初衷，也不过就是将附体的魔鬼驱逐，还受害者和家人村庄一个安宁而已。然而一点点对人身权利的侵犯，最终演变成了无法控制的大屠杀。  
　　……  
　　“可能还会有人认为，少年犯和网瘾患者是不一样的，他们毕竟真切地犯罪了。然而，所有被判行为矫正的犯人，原本的最高刑期不超过三年，大部分孩子甚至不会留下犯罪记录，只需要接受行政处罚而已。  
　　“他们之间并没有界限分明的鸿沟。以爱和教育之名，对未成年人实施远超法治精神的伤害，是我们成年人的耻辱。  
　　……  
　　“我们的法律，是面向人的，规范人的，塑造人的。思想启蒙已经将我们从神的国度拉回了人的凡尘，从此我们信奉的是人道，而不是神道。  
　　“怎样才能塑造人呢？希望他成为怎样的人，就应该用怎样的方式对待他。希望他宽厚，就应该对他和言细语。希望他仁义，就应该对他感同身受。希望他理智，就应该率先遵守规则和秩序。希望他勇敢，就应该赋予他对抗权威的勇气。  
　　“教育一个人，应该使他为身为人而感到骄傲，就是这么简单。”  
　　  
　　——————废话结束提示线———————  
　　  
　　Sandel走下讲台，接着上去的是Michael和另外两名惩戒师，他们讲述了这个职业对名誉的损害，对家庭关系的破坏，以及更重要的，他们对那些孩子曾造成的伤害。  
　　然后轮到你了。  
　　你听起来简直像是来拆台的。  
　　你讲述了因误食大麻而被判鞭刑的经历，但也讲述了Sandel对你学业和人格上的引导。你毫不避讳地承认你对Sandel的崇敬，但也直言这一切不过是因为你是受虐恋者。你感激Sandel，你无比怀念共度的八个月，但你希望这个制度消失，因为Nina不幸福，Sandel不幸福，其他没有小众癖好的所有人，无论少年犯或惩戒师，都没有从这个制度得到它许诺应该有的效果。  
　　你演讲结束后，支持爱家盟提案的一位保守派议员忍无可忍地站了起来，“我不明白，你明明从这段课程中得到了你需要的一切，爱、救赎和希望，这正是我们发起它的目的，为什么你反而反对甚至憎恨它？”  
　　这是一个预料之中的问题，因此你毫不犹豫地回答，  
　　“因为作为一个公民，公正比仁爱更重要，公道比牺牲更重要，因为爱而不公正比没有爱更可怕、可恨。我不该被处以这样严厉的处罚，所以无论我从中得到什么，我都不感激它。”  
　　你走下讲台，Sandel在出口等着你，你们并肩离去。接下来是议员的辩论时间，无论最终投票结果如何，都已与你们无关。  
　　  
　　——————时间快进的分割线———————  
　　  
　　两年后，你上了大学，辜负了你当初为了准备联署而啃的那么多本法律书，你还是读了化学系。  
　　提案通过了。  
　　Sandel亲手终结了使他困扰了三年的工作，现在他开了一间面向刑满释放青年及少年犯人的援助培训机构。当然没有体罚，他们的主要课程是汽修、编程和瑜伽。  
　　Nina和Sandel结婚了，实际上他们在从海滨回来之后就偷偷订婚啦。  
　　那个在心理治疗中打屁股的联署，至今没有凑够10万签名。  
　　是的，反对体罚的人很多，支持体罚的也不少，但是支持用它来满足性变态的就寥寥无几了。  
　　有网友在联署网站下面评论，“我不懂，即使没有这种奇怪的制度，受虐狂也总是可以满足自己，为什么非要将它合法化呢？”  
　　Sandel在回复里发了个耸肩的表情，“我也不懂，即使不领结婚证，同性恋也总是可以满足自己，为什么非要将同婚合法化呢？”  
　　假期你还是会去Sandel家拜访，你们会一起想办法为那个提案征集签名。但你不会留宿，你们都默契地将彼此的距离停留在挚友，不再掺杂其他感情。  
　　成年后你也偶尔去约实践，去寻找圈子里的同类人，但再也没有一个人能像Sandel那样对你，不含欲望，不求回报，只有诚恳的责打，诚恳的关心，以及同样诚恳的爱。  
　　  
　　现在的你有朋友、有同学、有家人、有稳定的学业和光明的前途，但是某个骤然惊醒的夜晚，你还是会感到难以名状的思念和孤独，于是你双手交叠，右手轻轻地捏了左手两下，然后左手握紧了右手。你将双手紧贴胸膛，然后念出了那个名字。  
　　Sandel  
　　  
　  
　　————————完结————————  
　　“爱而不公正比没有爱更可怕、可恨”，出自《燃灯者》，语者为中国伦理学家周辅成。  
　　


End file.
